A night in bed with the dangerous hybrid
by TheBookWormReader95
Summary: What happens when Klaus and Caroline spend a night in bed together? set after 4x16 ( nothing has happened between Klaus and Haley in this story) a sweet Klaroline story for everyone out there :)
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: this idea came to my thoughts while watching some Klaroline videos on youtube, hope you'll like it. **

**Please review once you've read it.**

Caroline was about to walk down the stairs of Klaus's mansion. The Salvatore brothers, Elena, Bonnie and her had been practically been forced to a dinner party at his house. Klaus had given his word that it was just a kind gesture, but given the circumstances this was Klaus after all. They all had been waited for something to happen, a secret to be revealed or a trap. No one truly believed this night had been for nothing, but Klaus had lived up to his words. Nothing happened that night.

Caroline looked down at her bracelet. This particularly bracelet had Klaus given her once before, she didn't know what she was thinking when she wore it tonight. Earlier that day, one of Klaus's hybrids was there to deliver a black box and a note. Inside the note it said 'love, I hope you'll wear it tonight, it is yours after all – Klaus.'

Klaus did know what Caroline liked, what her taste in dresses and jewelry was. She hated him for it, it made him so much harder to resist. Yet she couldn't help herself when she wore it. It just went perfectly with her one sleeved red dress she had worn once before on one of mystic falls masquerade balls.

Tyler was out of town, she was still mad at Klaus for that. After she had begged Klaus not to kill him, he had given Tyler mercy by giving him a head start before he would kill him. Yet he wasn't scattering the earth for him either. Caroline was mostly mad at herself. She did have dirty thoughts about Klaus, just like Elena had said to her when Elena's humanity was turned off. Every time she did think about Klaus she had cursed herself for not thinking about Tyler.

Standing there at the top of the stairs with her bracelet still intact, Caroline held a pillow. Klaus had earlier that night threatened her to stay the night. He had said he would kill Tyler if she didn't. He knew Caroline would not pass the invitation with Tyler's life hanging in the air. It was a selfish act of him, but he needed her to stay the night, he wanted to be alone with her. Yes, he was alone in the house. Half of his siblings were now dead, Rebekah was spending the night with Matt, no one knew what those two had been up too, and Elijah was off somewhere else in the world. Klaus just couldn't stand the thought of a night alone in his house, even if he liked the peace of quiet sometimes; it was just starting to feel a bit lonesome in the big house, he would never admit that to anyone though, not even Caroline.

"I thought you had gone to bed an hour ago," Klaus said, a bit surprised she was there in his hallway. He had just return from drawing a picture of her in her red dress, when he saw her at the top of the stairs.

"I couldn't sleep, I needed another pillow" She said, barely looking him the eyes. Every time they would be alone together, Caroline would be nervous. She had her days when she could march in to his place and talk to him, but standing in the hallway alone at night was not one of those days.

"You're still wearing your dress," Klaus stated obviously, as he looked at her with his intense eyes. Caroline felt her mouth go dry and her heart speed up. She almost cursed herself for letting him have that affect on her.

"Well, I don't have my pajamas, and I don't take the chance of sleeping in my underwear," Caroline spat back at him.

"I'm sure my sister wouldn't mind giving her a pair of hers. You can go and pick one you like" He said, gesturing to the nearest room beside the stairs.

"Now, I'm curious to why you couldn't sleep" Klaus added before she could say anything. He loved that he was able to cause a physical reaction to her body. Even if her mind wasn't ready for him yet, at least her body was.

"Believe it or not Klaus, no matter how expensive the beds are in this house, they are slightly uncomfortable" She said with a hint of sarcasm.

"You are always free to join me in my bed" Klaus offered with a smirk. Caroline got a mild shock on her face before she quickly pulled herself together.

"What are you going to do? Threaten Tyler's life again, just to get me into your bed" Caroline replied angrily.

"Don't worry love; it was just a kind offer considering my bed is none like the rest of this house. No lives are needed to be threatened," He said, with a flirtatious smirk. Caroline scoffed at his obvious lie.

"What would you do if I were to accept your offer?" Caroline replied with the same flirtatious smirk, raising one of her eyebrows playfully. Two can play at this game she thought.

"Come with me and you'll see" He replied with a smile, making her heart skip a beat. Klaus almost didn't dare thinking she would actually accept the offer, it would be too early for her yet.

"Actually I think I will" Caroline said, making his heart skipping a beat this time. She tried to suppress her feelings that were happy about this. She only wanted to show Klaus that she could stay in a bed with him and not be affected, but she was already reconsidering if this was a good idea.

"I'll choose a pair of pajamas from your sister and I'll be right in with you" She said, clenching the pillow she had in her hands as a way to protect herself. While she walked over to Rebekah's room, Klaus's eyes lingered on her until she was inside the door. He couldn't hide the smile that crept upon his face. She had actually said yes, and he was happy about it, maybe she would take upon his offer on travelling a lot sooner than a decade.

He walked back inside his room, taking his shirt and pants off. He wasn't going to give her the pleasure of him wearing his night pants. He folded his clothes beside a chair, and climbed up in bed under the covers.

"Seriously" Caroline said as she walked inside his room. The lights had been turned off, so it was completely dark, but she could still see perfectly with her vampire eyes.

"You didn't for real think I would be wearing a shirt right?" He asked, with his British accent that was so charming to Caroline's ears, even if she didn't want to admit it.

"Those pajamas looks ravishing on you" He said, looking at her navy blue top and black shorts.

"Ew, these are your sister's clothes" She said with a face of disgust, not wanting to be complimented at Klaus at a moment like this.

"Yet I have never seen her in them. Although I can't picture them looking as good on her as they do on you. It makes me think of the last time I saw you in blue dress" Klaus said, referring to the ball his mother threw.

"Let's just get this night over with, so I can get some decent sleep" She said not wanting to reply. She climbed into the grey covers, at the left side of the bed.

"Good night sweetheart, I hope you will sleep better now" He said by her side.

"I'm already starting to regret this" Caroline stated, but the state of her voice told him that it was obviously a lie.

"I hope we can have other nights like this in the future" Klaus dared to say, with a smirk Caroline couldn't see with her back turned to him.

"Don't count on it Niklaus" she said before closing her eyes, not realizing she had said his true name. Klaus smiled in victory, even if she didn't know it yet, she was already changing. Klaus would make sure they had others nights like this, and maybe in time they would do more than just sleep. He smiled at the thought before closing his eyes too. Even if he didn't realize it either, she was changing him too.

**A/N: you would make me eternally happy if you'll give me your review. Hope you enjoyed it.**

**PS: Didn't check for any grammar after writing it. I was so excited to upload it. So please excuse my bad grammar if there's any.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: all of my fellow readers, your prayers have been heard, I have posted another chapter. Many of you reviewed saying you wanted me to continue this, so I did.**

_**Thank you**_** for those who had reviewed, they were much appreciated, and they are the reasons to make me motivated into writing more**

**I'm not sure if this is any remotely good, so **_**please review again.**_

* * *

"Why don't you go open to see who it is, love?" Klaus smiled at her as the doorbell rang. She giggled and walked up to the door, making her hips move more than usually when she walked, teasing him.

Lately they had got closer to one and each other. Many nights spent together ended up in a big flirt. She was still in denial and was a bit angry herself for having the situation come to this, but she secretly loved it. Klaus had his ways of making her feel special and appreciated more than any man or boy had done before him. She knew he was still evil, and that side would perhaps never leave him. Yet it was so hard for her to resist him when he showed his true self to her, and only her. He had trusted her enough to show his human side, his weaknesses. Klaus had confided in her, and it made her feel so special.

Caroline opened the door.

"No, Rebekah" Klaus screamed as she stabbed a dagger through Caroline's heart. Klaus was in absolute fury. Never had he ever felt this anger towards his sister. The one shed of goodness in him, and only love he has always wished for, started to wither and turn grey in front of him. His sister always had to be in the way of his plans, but he would never dare think she was capable of this.

Rebekah was panting, standing by the doorstep, still clutching the dagger that was now placed in Caroline's heart.

"What did you do?" Klaus screamed at her, his face was red with anger and full of veins. Tears had formed in his eyes, both of anger and loss. She lost her grip on the dagger, and Caroline dropped to the floor.

"You turned your back to your family. You have never been there for us; you are the reason why our family got ruined" Rebekah accused him, feeling hurt and betrayed. She just couldn't bear take it anymore.

"I'm the reason why this family had been reunited, you should be more grateful" he spat back at her.

"Grateful. Do I need to remind you of our little brother Henrik? If you had never snuck out to see the wolves with Henrik, then maybe we would have been a normal family. He would never have died, and we would never have become vampires, and you could have had your chance with Tatia," She said, a flash of pain, guilt and hurt struck through his face.

"You expect us to be grateful? For what Nik? For finally reuniting our families after you were the one who killed our mother? The one who put daggers through our hearts? You can't expect us to bend at your knees for causing us pain, you ruined our family's one true chance of happiness. I was always the one standing by your side, even after everything you did to hurt our family, but I'm not going to take it anymore, Nik. I hope Caroline's death will bring you nothing but misery. This is goodbye forever Niklaus" She said as she was about the leave him by the door, but he spun her around quicker than she was ready for. He stabbed her in her hearth with a white oak stake.

"I'm sorry little sister, I guess it is goodbye forever" He furiously said as the skin on her body started to burn like crisps. Rebekah could inhale smoke, and the flames were gracefully covering her body as she screamed. Klaus could do but stare as his sister's ashes drop to the floor. Klaus was in shock. He had just killed his own sister, the one who had never left his side no matter what he did. No matter how angry Rebekah had been, and how many times she had said goodbye to him, she had always come back to him, or forgiven him for staking her. He had started to regret what he did. He didn't want to be alone in this world, not without Caroline, not without his sister, his family. Elijah would be the only member left now, yet he was gone somewhere else in the world. Elijah would never be at his side like Rebekah had been.

He could hear someone inhale behind him. Caroline had woken up. He rushed over to her side, ecstatic that she was alive, yet full of shock.

"What happened?" Caroline asked as she spun right up, pulling the dagger from her heart, and it dropped to the floor beside her.

"Rebekah killed you, she stabbed you right in the heart, you should have been dead" he said, confused. He was still in shock, but he clung to Caroline's face, not wanting to let go. She hadn't died; he didn't lose her after all. Caroline was also starting to sob at this point, mixed with emotions. She was scared, sad, confused, and most of all relieved that she wasn't dead. She also clung to Klaus, not wanting to let go either. Then he kissed her. It was quick, not romantic or hot. It had just been a genuine kiss of relief and love that they both shared in that moment.

"How am I still alive?" Caroline asked calmly, but with a shaky voice.

"I don't know. In all my long life, I have never seen a normal vampire survive a stab to the heart like this." Klaus said, still clutching to her face as she did to him. In that moment they needed each other. Caroline couldn't deny her feeling in a moment like this, all she could think about was that she was happy that she was alive, and that Klaus was there with her.

"I think it's because you have been drinking his blood continuously lately" A man stated, standing by the door, beside Rebekah's ashes.

"Tyler?" Caroline asked, Klaus and her both confused, as Tyler stood by the door in shock.

* * *

**A/N: Yet again, as I was watching a clip of Rebekah and Klaus ****argue in episode 4x01 and when he stabbed her in episode 4x04, I once again got struck with an impulsive idea that made me just write this down quickly, and I just quickly went through any grammar (so once again excuse my grammar)**

**If you have managed to read my long author notes until now,  
**

_**I am also thinking about making a third chapter, involving a hotel room in Paris (not much rated M, but perhaps situations almost like it) what do you think?**_

_**And please review this chapter as well :D thank you**_**…here's a cyber cookie for you.**


	3. Chapter 3

"What are you talking about?" Caroline asked, finally gathering her strength to stand on her two weakly feet.

"Don't you think I've known what's been going on since I left?" Tyler said, approaching her, making her nervous and guilty. She wasn't ready to confess to Klaus what she felt about him just yet, let alone stand up to Tyler, her boyfriend.

"He saved my life, Tyler, I needed his blood to cure myself" Caroline said, attempting at making excuses, wishing it was enough, but she knew it wasn't.

"You've been drinking a lot more than needed, Caroline. I came across a witch; she had the gift of foresight." He told her, hoping he wouldn't need to tell her more information; he didn't want to stir up painful memories about what he had found out. He dried his sweaty hand palms on his pants, looking at his girlfriend.

"So in other words, Klaus's blood made me immortal because he is immortal?" Caroline asked, trying to set pieces together.

"Only for a short period of time, and as much as you took over time, it made you immortal as long as you had his blood in your system" Caroline could feel the blood rush through her veins. Klaus for the time being, had stood there frozen, unable to move or speak, he just listened to what was going on. As Tyler explained everything he could feel himself able to function again.

"I will rip out your heart by the count of three, the only reason I kept you alive is because of Caroline, but that doesn't seem to matter at this moment, so running would be a good option" Klaus said, angry at him for ruining his moment with Caroline, and for him daring to come back. Tyler was only brave in the times he thought he had the upper hand, and this time he was really being a dick.

Caroline didn't want anything to happen to Tyler, she still loved him deeply. If this had been other moments, she would have been ecstatic to see him before her, but not this time. This moment only allowed her to feel shame.

"Don't hurt him" Caroline said, resting a hand on Klaus's, making him hesitate in his moves.

"Your little boyfriend's well being does not concern me, love, I have extended my mercy a countless times for your sake." Klaus said, trying to control himself for her. If she hadn't been there, or still been unconscious he wouldn't have hesitated ripping his heart out.

"One" Caroline heard Klaus say.

"Leave Tyler, or he will kill you. Don't come back here not for me, not for anyone or anything. Run and hide" She yelled at him as Klaus settled for the number two. Tyler looked at her one last time, hurt and guilt plagued his expression, before he was gone before she could even blink. Caroline let out a breath she didn't know she was holding.

Klaus stood by her side, wanting to run after him.

"Caroline" he heard himself say.

"Don't, seriously" Caroline said, glaring at him for a moment, before going up to the stairs, to his bedroom. She hadn't intended on going into his room, but out of a habit these past few weeks, she had automatically gone up to his room. To not do the shame, walking out of his room again, she stayed. She had enough emotions for tonight.

Klaus felt himself smile as she walked up to his room. She didn't leave, even if she was angry at him. One of the things he liked about her, was her brutal honestly. She wasn't afraid to speak her mind when indented too. He didn't know if he was to give her a bit time, or if he was to walk in. He decided it was best to go in already, thinking she was already in bed. He turned the doorknob and walked in without saying a word.

Caroline could feel his eyes on her, as she was staring intensely at the wall, trying not to think of anything. If he was to say one word, she would flip out. All the anger, heartbreak and tension she kept inside wasn't good for her, but it wouldn't be fair for Klaus to get a lecture from her. She was the blame she thought; the pain on Tyler's face overwhelmed her. She had been the reason for his pain, for her pain of losing Tyler. Were they really done? She had basically told him to leave and never come back for her.

"Come with me, far away from here. We need to go somewhere quiet. Where we can be alone" Klaus offered her, doubting she would say yes as angry as she was. Yet he had to ask her because he needed it. He was afraid, if he was to admit it. Afraid he would lose her by the time the dawn came.

Caroline was about to give him a stupid rant, when his word caught her by surprise. Once again he offered her the world. She wanted, no she needed to leave town. She needed somewhere quiet, where she could figure out her emotions. He was more than understanding when it came to her decision; he knew what she really wanted. Caroline also knew that this was the last time Klaus would offer her this, he would never ask her again. He would wait for her to say yes, but ask again? No.

"Yes" Caroline said, barely a whisper. She was afraid to say it aloud.

"We'll leave tomorrow morning" was all he replied before he carefully held her waist with his hand. He wasn't sure if she wanted him to hold her like he had done the last few nights. Klaus closed his eyes and smiled when he felt her take his hand in hers. No words were needed to be spoken. The quiet is what was required right now.

* * *

**A/N: is the chapters getting worse or better? do you like the dynamic and build up? give me a review on your thoughts :D next chapter, yes there will be a fourth chapter, is going to involve Klaroline in Paris at a hotel room. what do you think? **


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: hope this will be a sweet ending to my little story **** hope you like it.**

**Please review and let me know what you think **

"A double bed, I should have known" Caroline said, a bit surprised by being shocked. She wasn't really expecting anything else. Yet Caroline felt a lot more scared this time. She was in a hotel in Paris; anyone would be a bit scared if they had been here with Klaus.

"They didn't have anything else" Klaus said with an optimistic voice.

"Oh, really?" Caroline questioned, while eying him.

"I think you did this on purpose" she added, smirking a bit cheerfully.

"So maybe I did. Can't break habits now or should we?" Klaus answered her.

"I guess we can't" Caroline said, looking down from being intimidated by his smile. She wondered if that would ever go away, that one day she could finally relax while being in the presence of him. Looking down at her red suitcase she brought along, she decided to change from her white t-shirt and jeans, with something slightly comfortable, a dress.

"I'm going to change" She said, holding the dress in her hand, trying to look for the bathroom. Klaus had fixed them a suite, a big one. It had a royal design to it. It was almost like a little apartment, except they didn't have a kitchen.

"Left side, second door. The system is quite simple here" He said, while she walked over to the bathroom door.

"Have you been here before?" she suddenly questioned him, stopping by the door.

"Once during the 90s" He answered.

"Was there a girl?" She asked hesitantly. Klaus chuckled.

"Jealous?" he answered with a question. When Caroline only looked at him without answering he added,

"To answer your question, I was alone" He said, seriously, making sure Caroline wasn't upset. She wasn't really upset or jealous, just feeling weird thinking about the possibility of another girl being in the exact same room with him. She was scared it wasn't real, that he was just playing with her. After finally letting Klaus a bit in to her heart, she didn't want to get heartbroken. She was still shattered by Tyler never returning, she didn't want more heartache.

"I was just curious" she smiled sadly. Klaus took a notice of her sudden mood change.

"I thought this was a beautiful suite during the 90s, thinking how wonderful it would be too sharing it with someone. A thousand years alone can be a bit lonely; no one night stands can satisfy that" He said, trying to make sure he only did this because he thought it would be special for her. Caroline didn't answer; she just smiled more cheerfully this time and walked into the bathroom to change.

Klaus walked back and forth while she was in there. He was a bit nervous to be truthful, and he didn't exactly know what to do. He had things planned out for them while they were in Paris, where he would take her, and what to show her. But would she like it? And would anything more happen between them? They weren't together, and they hadn't kissed or shared blood since she had basically woken up from being truly dead. There was this tension between them now that stopped their fun after he had killed his sister, and Caroline told Tyler to never return back to her just so Klaus wouldn't kill him. Their little vacation was much needed from the chaos in Mystic Falls. He shook his head, refusing to let the emotions in, and sat down to wait for Caroline to come back out. He would assure they both had a great time, without any trouble or heartache.

"What do you think?" Caroline said, spinning around with her short cute little gold dress that reached to her shoulders, at the beginning of her neck.

"Beautiful" he said, standing up to have a better look at her.

"Are you ready to experience Paris?" Klaus said, smiling at her.

"but it's already late, I thought we would just hang out here until we fell asleep, and then have the experience tomorrow" Caroline, said a bit skeptical to what Klaus was referring to. Not much would be open late at night, what could they possibly experience?

"I thought we could go see the Eiffel tower, which is possible considering we are vampires" He said smiling at her, Caroline found herself smile too.

"Lead the way then" Caroline said, gesturing to the hotel door. They walked out of the hotel and out to the city, it wasn't too long to walk, the hotel was pretty close by, and they did use their vampire speed to get there faster. As they stopped running Caroline smiled at the sight of the Eiffel tower. She had always wanted to see it.

"Hold on tight" Klaus said, holding her tight as he jumped. He had managed to jump all the way up to the top of the Eiffel tower.

"Wow, it's beautiful up here and look at the view" Caroline said, looking at the view in front of her. This was definitely better than a crowded group of people during daytime. She could see the city before here, and there was hardly anyone in sight. It was in the middle of the night, almost morning, but still very dark outside.

"I'm glad you like it" Klaus said, happy she liked it. They stood there in silence both with their hands on the railing. The tension was back, and Caroline felt her heart beat faster than usual. She looked at his hand and couldn't fight the urge to touch them, so she let her fingers gently touch his, while still holding the railing, and he let her.

"You know, this has always been a dream of mine, Being here with a man, in the romantic city of Paris" Caroline spoke after a while.

"You don't say" Klaus said, smiling one of his dashing flirty smiles.

"I also dreamt of being kissed at the top of the Eiffel tower" Caroline added hesitantly, looking away from him, focusing on the view.

"I think that is a dream we still can fulfill" He said approaching her slowly, making sure she was fine with it. He leaned in closer, and she found herself lean forward before their lips pressed together. It was softly, and before letting the kiss stop, she reached up to grab the side of his face, he held her waist.

Once the kiss eventually stopped, Klaus looked at the sky.

"The dawn is rising" He said, looking back at her, thinking the sunlight captured her beauty very well.

"We should probably get back to the hotel" Caroline said, not coping well with all the emotions inside of her. She was also starting to get tired, it had been a long trip, and it was catching up to her.

Once they both had jumped back down, Caroline felt bold enough to let her hand slip in his. She was a bit surprised that he had squeezed her hand harder, rather than letting it go. She was always shocked of how sweet Klaus could be. She forced herself not to think of all the horrible things he had done, and tried to focus on her emotions for him instead. They walked back at human pace this time, still hand in hand.

They reached the hotel and they both walked in. Caroline went back into the bathroom to get ready for bed. She walked back out, with her navy blue top and her black short she was wearing the first time they had shared a bed together. She didn't know if it would upset him or not, considering it had originally been Rebekah's clothes. He didn't seem upset about it; he rather smiled at her, as if he was remembering their first night together.

"You don't find it upsetting?" Caroline asked.

"Upset about what love?" Klaus said, while making Caroline weak by his nickname for her. He said it to others too, but it meant something to her, when he said it to her.

"About the clothes, I know they were Rebe-" Caroline said before getting interrupted.

"Let's not talk about her" He said with a slight growl, his voice changing into a darker tone, sounding irritated. He didn't want to talk about Rebekah ever again. He couldn't take the guilt of killing his own sister, it's not like he could wake her up any time he wanted, she really was dead.

Caroline being taken by surprise got scared again. Klaus noticed this and patted the other side of the bed.

"Come here, love. I won't hurt you, not ever" He said, making sure she knew he didn't have the heart to hurt her. Caroline walked over to the bed, he opened his arm, and she climbed into them, snuggling against his chest.

"Can you give me your word that you won't hurt me? Not even as to breaking my heart?" She asked, trying to make sure of it. She had all right not to trust him.

"I give you my word, I will never hurt you – not intentionally" He said reassuring her of it.

"Goodnight Niklaus" She said, closing her eyes.

"Goodnight Love. We have plenty of more experiences to explore in the future" He said, resting his head on top of hers, closing his eyes in complete euphoria. He was glad that Caroline had let him in, after a thousand years, he felt loved.

* * *

**A/N: I give up on my grammar, I am too tired to check for any grammar mistakes. Hopefully they aren't that bad, and **_**review one last time**_** for this fourth and final chapter **

**If you are interested, I might make a sequel of different one-shots (small moments between them) but I can't make a promise.**

_**Review and let me know what you think,**_

**good night from me**

**- love, TheBookWormReader95**


End file.
